battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haunted Castle
The''' Haunted Castle '''was a map added to Battle Bears Gold in v1.3.3, part of the Halloween-themed update. It was later removed alongside the Desert Airmine map in the 2.0 update, not only because they were the least popular maps in a poll on the Battle Bears website, but to also allow more server space. It was re-released in v2.4 as part of the Halloween-themed update. It has several Halloween decorations, like pumpkins, tombstones and graves. On one tombstone, it lists the names of the SkyVu team, deceased Battle Bears Jackson and Grimes as well as a few fans. It is a symmetrical map and is the first to have two Bearscream Sandwich power-ups. It was also the first interactive map in BBG. There are two levers on the map, each located inside a tower near each team's spawn point. When hit with a melee attack, there are gates in a passageway underneath that will open or close. Haunted Castle The Haunted Castle was added in Version 1.3.3 , the Halloween update. It is the first map in the game that features switches you can interact with. There are 4 levels of this map: Underground, ground level, on top of the Castle walls, and on top of the Castle's planks in the middle of the map. In the corners of the Castle walls, you'll find either large holes leading to the underground, or a walkway up to the top of the Castle walls. In the middle of the underground is a Jump Pad that leads to the main level. In the center of the ground level, there are 2 jump pads that lead up to the high planks of the middle castle. On top of the Castle walls, are Imperial Basket Grandes, Medic Packs, Bearscream Sandwich power-ups, and switches. These switches can open or close the gates of the team's bases. There is one switch above the gates of each team's base, which can be accessed by climbing up the Castle walls. Hit the switch with your Melee attack to activate it. The Shields are located across the entrances to the underground tunnels. Each team's base has another cave-like entrance to the underground tunnels, the ground level, and a gate that can be opened or closed by the switches. In the blue team's base, past the big break in the wall, behind the fence, there's a big hole in the wall. You can go in the hole by using the Turkish SW Boots. The other side of the hole leads to the main ground. The Haunted Castle was removed in v2.0 and reintroduced on and around Halloween of the same year. Marecraft Trivia *This map features two identical gravestones (one in each spawn) that has the names of 5 SkyVu members, 2 deceased Battle Bears characters, and 2 members of the Battle Bears Forums as an easter egg. The names are: MK, Lt. Action, Rob, Trang, An, Jackson, Grimes, 1nachoboy5, and Apothecy. The 2 Battle Bears Forums members, 1nachoboy5 and Apothecy, from the gravestone easter egg were the two longest active beta testers for the game at the time the map was added. Lt. Action was the voice actor for O.C.O. *There is an easier way to get into the main courtyard (in the case that the gate is closed) if the user doesn't want to get through the underground. The player can go to the right/left of their team base close to the edge of the map, to a walkway leading around the outside of the castle, and although it may seem that there is no platform, there is a very narrow ledge. This leads the player around the stone wall where there is a jagged hole leading into the main courtyard. Getting through the hole requires the use of the Turkish SW Boots or at the very least, Jump, but can be used to ambush enemies or make escapes. Haunted Castle 2.jpg Haunted Castle 1.jpg Haunted Castle 3.jpg Haunted Castle Gravestone.png|Tombstone Easter Egg Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Maps